The Heart's Truth: One Shot
by freeflyingspirt
Summary: Alfred got on Arthur's nerves one two many times. Trying to find a way to get back at America, England puts him under a spell that makes the user tell their deepest secrets to the world. For once a spell work right or so he thought.*warnings inside*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Anyways, I do not awn any of the Hetalia cast. If I do the show would have lots more yaoi goodness.

**Warnings**: Lang, dark arts, dirty jokes, sex and some other stuff that not good for anyone under 18. You all been warn.

**AN: **Just found out that Fan Fic is really cracking down on the smut deal. So I'm making one shot into it's own story again. Sorry for messing up all you readings again. Wil add some of the cut out parts in my T rated in other chapters in here. We will see.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So this story is for my Beta. It's a way to show that I love her for helping me out with my story. It's my first England and America paring so it's not that good. If you don't like it then too bad, it wasn't meant to be for ya. Oh, I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

"I can't believe that I have to put up with that asshole every world meeting!" England screamed as he punched his pillow on his couch. "The little bastard had no right to tell everyone that I'm crazy. It's his damn fault he chooses not to believe in my fairies. After all I did for him too! I fed him, bathed him, gave him a home to live in, loved him when he was younger and never once did he thank me for any of it!" England moved from punching the pillow to throwing anything he could find. Flower pots and books were flying across the room. One of the items he threw caught his eye, it was his dark arts book he hasn't touched since the world war two ended. "Oh I'll make him pay for everything he has done to me!" He sat on the floor flipping through the book pages trying to find the right spell. The curses and spells ranged to love potions to instant death. Finding the perfect one, England began to laugh.

"This one will do perfectly. The heart's truth, one cannot escape this unwilling event. When one is under this spell nothing is kept secret from the world that only their heart keeps. Oh, this sounds too good to be true," England got up from the floor to set up his makeshift black arts room. "Where did I put those candles?"

...

America sighed as he looked around his basement. Most of the stuff had to deal with his and England's past. Looking round he found his old toys his older mentor made. Then he thought back to when he used to play for hours with England. This brought him back to all the times Iggy would feed him his awful cooking. "At least it was from the heart." He picked up the old suit England bought for him. "I hate to admit it I did look hot in this." Rolling his eyes, America put the suit back in its box. Tears began to form in America's eyes when he looked back at his gun, "Why do I have to cry every time I'm down here." He picks up the old gun and looks at the scratch, "I know why…" He ran his hand over the mark as tears freely fell from his eyes, "I love him so much." America quickly covered his mouth, "No I ha hate hi… I can't… I can't help but say… I LOVE ARTHUR!" America screamed out. Dropping the gun America ran to his room. He buried his head in his pillows. "There is something wrong with me…"

...

England smirked at his handy work, "That should do it." He took off his black cloak and walked up to his room.  
"Can't wait to see what Alfred says to the world next week."  
England yawned as he sat up from his bed. "What a wonderful night's sleep." He was greeted with the warm sun on his skin. "A cup of earl grey tea sounds good right about now," The Brit stretched and popped a few joints. "The sun is out," he let out a relived sigh, "noting can go wrong today." Then his cell phone stated to play American Idiot. "Bloody hell what does he want!" He picked up the phone.  
"Iggy, it's me. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today."  
England was shocked at first but calmly answered the American, "NO WAY IN HELL!"  
"But, Iggy, I want to show you how much I can do for you. We never get to hang out anymore."  
"And I like it that way. What gives you the right to call me Iggy?"  
"I used to call you it all the time when you took care of me. Please, just for today I want it to be like the old days, but I will be the one who treats. Just me and you having lunch, nothing else I promise."  
"If I say yes where would we be going?" England kind of liked the idea of America buying him lunch.  
"I can't tell you. It's a surprise, but I know you're going to love it."  
"It better not one of those awful fast food places with a clown in the front."  
"It won't, not to my Iggy. He's too good for that."  
"Stop calling me that, you wanker," England growled.  
"Such dirty talk…" America whispered.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing, I'll pick you up around eleven," America hung up the phone.  
England groaned, "What did I get myself into?" He took a shower and got dressed. Nothing too fancy, but not too casual; a pair of jeans and nice light blue dress shirt. When the English man looked at the clock it was nine. His stomach started to growl lightly, "I better have a small breakfast."

**Time break**

England just finished drinking his tea when his doorbell rang. "I'm coming," he was shocked when he opened to a well-dressed America. The taller man was wearing skinny jeans with a red tank top under a black button up shirt. Alfred wasn't even wearing his famous glasses.  
"Why are you dressed so nice? It's like you're going on a date with someone."  
"If you want to call it that then sure," America's famous smiled plastered his face.  
An idea hit the bushy brow Brit, "Oh so that's what this; a double date? Some sorry girl couldn't go out with you unless you take her friend or sister? You bastard I'm not going on a date with someone I don't know!" England slammed the door right America.  
"Iggy, come on! You can't leave a man out in the cold."  
"Go away! I have more important things to do today!"  
"More important than being around the man who loves you?" America screamed. People around England's home stared at the crazed man. "Iggy, come on I want to be with you. I've love you as long as I can remember!"  
England Quickly opened the door and dragged the American inside his home. "Bloody hell, what is wrong with you. What are you a pompous ass?" America laughed, "You think this is a sick joke?"  
"Not at all, Iggy, why would I play a joke like that on you?" America frowned. "I love my…"  
"Finish that sentence I'll kick your ass."  
"So does that mean I don't get my date?"  
"Get out of my house!" America did what he was told.  
England's face turned white when he saw his black book.

The heart's truth, one cannot escape this unwilling event. When one is under this spell nothing is kept secret from the world that only their heart keeps.

"Oh my god I think I'm going to be sick," England ran to the bathroom to throw up. "I knew it was too good to be true," tears started to fall from his eyes. "That bastard loves me after all I done to him." why does my heart hurt so much? A warm hand started to rub his back.  
America pulled his Iggy into his lap, giving the embracive hug he always wanted.  
"Let me have you for one day, then I'll leave you if you don't want me," America lightly gave England a kiss on the forehead. "Please."  
England didn't give him an answer right away since so much had happened to him in a short hour he needed time to think. America just stayed by his side waiting for any type of feedback.  
"I don't love you…"  
America's eyes started to water but he didn't cry.  
"...but I'll go just for today."  
"Iggy," he gave the smaller man a bear hug, "You won't regret it!"

**Time break**

Alfred pulled Arthur up a hill. Under a tree waited a small table with candles and some fancy tableware. "What the…" England was speechless. No one in his life ever was this romantic to him.  
"You like it? I spent all morning fixing it up for you." America pulled out the chair for Iggy.  
"It's nice…" England was still stubborn as ever. "So what's for lunch?"  
"I'm not good at cooking but I tried my best to make beef wellington, homemade bread, and some potatoes. I brought some of your favorite tea. I hope you like it." America served his guest first.  
"Knowing you didn't even cook it all the way," Arthur took a bite of his food and his eyes sparkled. It was the best thing he ever tasted. "Alfred, when did you learn to cook so well?" he took another bite. "You told me you hate to cook."  
America was trying his best not to talk with his mouth full, "I remember watching you cook this when I was younger. It was the only thing that I liked when you cooked." England frowned a bit, "Sorry, I forget to hold back my tongue sometimes. It seems to be happening more than ever."  
England just lightly laughed, "I wonder why?"  
"I don't mind, if it didn't happen I would never have asked you out." America sighed, "Do you remember our fight way back when."  
"How can I forget?" England whispered, "You left me and grew up."  
"I have something to tell you about why I did it."  
"Like I don't know, your people wanted freedom. I was just in the way."  
"That's true, but that's only one half."  
"Half, what's the rest?" England took a sip of his tea.  
"I wanted to show you that I could be a good care taker." Alfred gave out a big grin, "It's funny, I don't act like it most of the times." He poured himself water, "How do I say this…. I guess I'm really trying to say I wanted to care for you for like all the times you did for me. I've been too full of myself that I forgot to tell you thank you." America pulled the smaller man face closer to his own. "Mostly I forgot to tell you I love you," Alfred gave him the most passionate kiss in his life.  
The Brit was shocked at first but it was easily broken after the first few seconds. Heck, he even kissed him back. When they broke England looked at the younger man. His eyes only told that really meant those words.  
_If he wasn't under that spell I would have never believed him. I have to tell him the truth._ "Alfred, I have something to tell you."  
"What is that?"  
"Last night you made me so mad that I put you under a spell."  
"You mean I don't love you?" America looked more confused than ever before, "But it feels so true." Alfred never looked so heartbroken before in his life. "This is some kind of joke right?" Arthur nodded no.  
"I… I…"  
After all the years Arthur never saw the strong man cry. "I have to go…" Alfred ran off leaving a heart broken Arthur.  
England sat alone at the table crying his eyes out, "What have I done?"

**Time Break**

A week had passed by. Neither America nor England talked to each other. England even reversed the spell but he still felt guilty about what happened that night. When the British man walked into the meeting room he was hoping to make up with America but he wasn't there. "Have any of you seen Alfred?"  
Canada was the only one who knew what happened so he was bitter to Arthur, "He's not coming. You fucking broke his heart Arthur!" Canada was spending too much time with Prussia, "He told me that he was going on a date with you. He even called me at midnight just to tell me. He even asked me what to cook, wear, and where to take you. I never saw my brother so happy in my life. But NO you have to tell him it was just a spell! Do you have any idea how many nights he spent crying over you!"  
_He was only under that spell for one night. How can he still be heartbroken?_ England thought to himself while Canada was still yelling at him.  
"Your head is so far up your ass that you wouldn't know! You don't know that he's killing himself." Canada started to throw anything he could find at England, "Don't come back till it's fixed!"  
Arthur never ran out of the world meeting so fast. Feeling guiltier than ever before, England found his way to America's house.

**Time Skip**

America was lying in bed for the fifth day this week. He never got up once. He just stayed in his boxers all week. If it wasn't for his brother Matthew force feeding him, bathing him, or all the other normal thing countries need to do to live, Alfred would have died by now. Someone opened the door. "I told you I'm not going, just leave me to die." The person moved closer to where their hand was cupping the broken hearted man's face.  
"You don't have to go, but just forgive me," It was England. He was having a hard time looking at the other country. He forgot how toned America is, even if he ate half his weight in hamburgers.  
"Arthur, get out! Can't you see you broke away from me? What, now you want to show me how weak I really am!"  
England knew that there was only one way he was going to be able to fix him. He pulled America in a kiss, hoping it would work. America pressed harder against his lips. He even wrapped his arms around England's body, forgetting just how angry he was at the man. Breaking for air, England began to talk. "You never let me finish the night you ran off. The spell I casted was to show your darkest secrets to the world. It was wrong of me, but I'm glad that I did it." England pleaded to the American, "You showed me what love is Alfred. I… I want to give you my love in return… if you'll still have me."  
He pushed Arthur onto the mattress. "My heart will always belong to you," America started to kiss England's neck.  
"Ngh, so good," were the only words Arthur could breathe out. "Agh more, please I need more."  
"You're a lot dirtier than you let off to be, Iggy," He stated to undo his love's shirt. America kissed his milky white skin.  
England's breath started to quicken, "Sh…Shut up!" America moved his lips across Arthur's chest. "Bloody hell," he screamed when Alfred stopped and played with his nipple.  
"You look so beautiful." Every word was parted with a kiss or a soft nibble.  
England mewed, "Stop te… teasing!"  
America pulled away from his love, "but it's fun." He continues his teasing. Alfred moved lower, placing kiss every inch just stopping under Arthur belly button.  
The smaller man bucked his hips up. "Ya bugger," making known how hard he was. "Stop the teasing act!"  
America would have died on the spot seeing how flushed Arthur was. He started to undo the pants and boxers before him. Alfred chuckled, "someone's happy to see me."  
"You're such a child ngh!" Arthur's breath hitched when Alfred blew air on his cock.  
America licked the tip of it, "but I'm yours." He took the rest into his mouth.  
England's hand roughly grabbed Alfred's hair. The English man couldn't help but moan his love's name. "More… agh Alfred more," America started to bob his head, curling his tongue around as he did so. England started to buck his hips trying his hardest to get closer to the warmth. "So close…" His love started to move fast. Not being able to take it anymore, Arthur released into Alfred's mouth.  
He manages to swallow it all. "You taste so good."  
Arthur blushed, "Don't say stupid things like that!"  
"Why? It's true," Alfred got off the bed.  
Arthur started to panic, "Where are you going?"  
"I just need to get something," He kissed his boyfriend. "Be back in no time."  
America ran into the bathroom. He opened his medicine cabinet trying to look for the lube he bought last week. _There it is._ When America returned he saw his Iggy fingering himself. "You couldn't wait for the Hero?" he let out a small laugh.  
"I…" Arthur was trying his best to come up with an answer, but with no avail.  
America quickly pinned England to the bed, "Now it's my turn." He kissed and sucked his love's neck while covering his fingers with lube. He pulled Iggy's face to see eyes, "This is going to hurt."  
England nodded, "Don't care, I need this." America pulled his love into a kiss while slipping one finger into England. Arthur whined a bit.  
"It's going to get better, I promise." He started to move his finger around while trying to keep Arthur comfy. He added another one while the other hissed louder. Iggy pulled America into a kiss. He even forced his tongue into his mouth. It did take his mind off the pain until the final finger was added. Arthur couldn't help but scream in pain. America cooed him, "Just a bit more." Moving his finger around trying to find the spot he was told that would bring England pleasure.  
"RIGHT HERE," Iggy screamed in pure delight. Alfred started to poke that spot again. England forgot his pain and moaned in pleasure. Thinking he was stretched enough, the hero pulled out. Arthur wined at the sudden emptiness.  
America pulled down his boxers and placed a large amount of lube on his cock. He spread his loves legs apart and placing them over his shoulder. "Ready?" Iggy gave him a quick node and wrapped his arms around Alfred's back. Taking a deep breath America slowly pushed in. England cried out in pain. Clawing the bed to rid the pain while tears found their way on his face; America froze. "You want me to stop?"  
"No keep going," Arthur tried to stop his crying. "I want this, it just hurts." America pushed all the way and stayed still. He kisses England trying to help stop the pain. After a few good minutes Arthur spoke, "You can move." Not needing to be told twice America slowly pulled only leaving the head in then pushed back him. Iggy was in pain but he knew it was going to get better since Alfred had promised him. England screamed as his prostate was roughly hit, "That's it!" Alfred started to pick up his speed while hitting the sensitive nerves. Every hit made Arthur melt. "Faster! Harder!" America started to pump England's neglected member.  
Even the hero started to moan, "Iggy… you feel so good." England stated to arch his back to increase the friction.  
"ALFRED!" he screamed as he came on to his love and himself.  
America thrusting a few more times before he released his seed into his love. He collapsed on his Iggy. Both where trying to catch their breath, "I love you so much. Pulling out he gave Arthur a sloppy kiss.  
"Me too," He retuned the kiss. America rolled off of his Iggy. Arthur snuggled into Alfred's strong chest, "You can always my Hero." America let out a small laugh. The two fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

AN: *face beat red* Um… not much to say after that. *cough* Please review I kinda what to know how I did.


End file.
